Petit messager de Dale
by Melior
Summary: Réponse au défi 39 du Poney Fringant. Deux enfants témoins de l'attaque de Dale, et sauvés par la créature la plus improbable qui soit… Comme quoi, même le plus petit être peut changer le cours de l'avenir pour certains !


_Salut, voici ma fic pour le défi numéro 39 du Poney Fringant ! J'espère que vous aimerez. _

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Tolkien sauf le personnage Melda, elle est de mon invention. _

* * *

**Petit messager de Dale  
**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Melda s'approcha de la muraille. Jamais elle n'avait eu le droit de venir seule ici, car on jugeait l'endroit dangereux. Il s'agissait de la porte orientale de Dale par où passaient les habitants d'Erebor, et elle était toujours fermée, sauf certains jours de l'année. Les nains venaient chaque année à des jours bien précis pour marchander avec ses habitants humains.

Du haut de ses cinq ans, la petite Melda avait toujours rêvé de voir la montagne de ses propres yeux. Son père l'avait amenée une fois tout près de la porte, sur son chariot. Mais la voir enfin de ses propres yeux, seule, comme une grande, c'était autre chose.

La montagne était… immense. On disait qu'au lever et au coucher du soleil, elle était encore plus impressionnante, car son glacier prenait une belle couleur rouge. Melda n'aimait pas cette idée, pourtant. Cela lui rappelait trop un sombre cauchemar qu'elle faisait depuis quelques jours : Dale en flammes, les gens brûlant ou tombant au sol dans des flaques de sang sous les coups d'une créature aux yeux rouges… À chaque fois, Melda se réveillait dans sa chambre, essoufflée et en nage. Elle avait bien tenté d'en parler à sa nourrice et à sa famille, mais on s'était moqué d'elle en disant qu'elle accordait trop d'importance à ses rêves, et pas assez à son avenir. Le seul qui avait daigné accorder de l'importance à ses propos était son cousin Bard, de trois ans son aîné.

L'enfant jeta des regards autour d'elle. Personne ne s'était aperçue du fait qu'elle était seule. Les gens allaient et venaient, portant des sacs ou des caisses, des marchants aux vêtements de couleurs bigarrées, des gens nobles richement vêtus, des paysans, des soldats, mais nul ne lui attachait vraiment d'importance ou ne la connaissait, ce qui rassurait l'enfant. Elle avait du temps devant elle pour contempler la vue. Elle se retourna et croisa les bras sous son menton pour s'appuyer plus confortablement contre le créneau de la muraille. Elle fut brusquement tirée de sa contemplation par le pépiement d'une mésange. L'enfant se mit sur les pointes pour regarder par-dessus le mur et vit qu'un oiseau gisait par terre, battant d'une seule aile. Il était blessé ! Melda hésitait à lui venir en aide. L'animal se trouvait à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de la ville, de l'autre côté de la muraille !

La petite regarda autour d'elle. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce qui se passait !

« Melda ! »

L'enfant se retourna et fut soulagée de voir qu'il s'agissait de son cousin, qui accourait avec l'air essoufflé. Il avait des cheveux noirs en épis tout ébouriffés par le vent et les joues en feu.

« Nos parents te cherchent partout ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toute seule ? »

« Je… je voulais juste voir la montagne. Et j'ai trouvé un oiseau blessé ! Regarde… »

Elle lui montra du doigt l'oiseau qui continuait de pousser des petits cris de détresse de l'autre côté du mur. Bard fronça des sourcils, devinant où elle voulait en venir.

« On nous a interdit de sortir. Et la porte ne s'ouvrira que dans trois mois, quand les nains d'Erebor viendront pour faire commerce… »

« Mais cet oiseau est peut-être blessé. Si c'est le cas, il sera mort bien avant trois mois si on ne fait rien ! » gémit Melda.

Bard poussa un soupir. Sa cousine semblait bien déterminée.

« Il y a une porte pas loin, elle sert de sortie de secours pour l'évacuation de la cité. Viens. »

Tous deux longèrent le mur en baissant le regard, veillant à ne pas attirer l'attention des gardes et des gens qui passaient sur le mur tout comme eux. Heureusement, les adultes étaient bien trop préoccupés par leurs affaires pour faire attention à eux.

Ils descendirent un escalier menant à une grille. Mauvaise nouvelle : un nain montait la garde. Mais Bard le connaissait, il s'agissait de Bemur, un vieux nain à la barbe roux clair et vêtu d'une armure de garde nain.

« Personne ne passe », dit-il avant même que Bard ait ouvert la bouche.

« S'il vous plaît ! C'est pour sauver un oiseau », implora Melda.

« Personne ne passe », répéta le nain, inébranlable.

« Laisse tomber, Melda », soupira Bard.

Stupéfaite, Melda se laissa entraîner par son cousin plus loin. Une fois hors de la vue du nain, il lui un clin d'œil, puis l'entraîna vers le mur de gauche. Melda ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il faisait, quand elle le vit se pencher vers une petite grille au ras du sol. L'enfant la souleva presque sans efforts, puis lui fit signe de passer.

« À chaque fois, je me repère par rapport à l'endroit où se trouve Bemur et je viens ici. Je sors par-là, c'est ma sortie secrète », dit l'enfant avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Une fois dehors, Melda souleva les jupes de sa robe et courut jusqu'au bord de la rivière. L'oiseau était toujours là ! Avec délicatesse, elle le souleva dans ses mains.

« Il a une aile cassée ! » dit la fillette.

Bard s'approcha et examina rapidement l'oiseau. C'était une grive, un bon et gentil oiseau. On disait que les grives de la région avaient été apprivoisées des mains du roi des nains, Thrain. Il en avait fait une espèce ancienne et magique. Les hommes de Dale pouvaient comprendre leur langage et les utiliser comme messagères.

« Non, elle est brûlée ! Regarde le bord de ses plumes », dit Bard en les lissant du bout des doigts.

Melda réalisa que l'oiseau continuait de pousser des cris.

Curieux, les deux enfants écoutèrent plus attentivement. Ils ne connaissaient pas très bien le langage des oiseaux, on avait à peine commencé à le leur apprendre, ils n'étaient que des enfants après tout ! Mais ils finirent par discerner deux mots : « Dragon » et « fuyez » !

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir, un bruit assourdissant leur parvint soudain depuis la montagne. Comme des rugissements mêlés à des cris de panique.

Soudain, les cloches de la cité retentirent. Un danger arrivait ! Les enfants se mirent à courir jusqu'à la muraille. Ils allaient l'atteindre, quand ils virent une grande ombre passer au-dessus d'eux puis fondre sur la cité. Melda faillit lâcher l'oiseau sous la surprise. C'était la créature de ses rêves. Un dragon !

Reprenant ses esprits, Bard saisit sa cousine par le bras et l'entraîna vers la gauche de la muraille. Ils se mirent à la contourner en courant. Tandis qu'ils passaient, ils entendirent à l'intérieur les gens qui hurlaient, les belles maisons qui tombaient sous les coups et les flammes du monstre. Melda avait envie de pleurer, mais elle courait trop vite pour ça.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte principale, ils virent que des gens étaient déjà sortis, et d'autres continuaient ! Mais le pire était que parfois, on en voyait sortir par-dessus la muraille, projetés dans les airs par le dragon.

« BARD ! » cria un homme.

L'enfant aperçut son père dans la cohue, qui lui faisait signe. Prenant sa cousine par le bras, l'enfant le rejoignit. Ils s'éloignèrent de la ville avec le reste des survivants.

Une fois suffisamment loin, lorsqu'ils furent près de la rivière, il se mirent en marche avec tous les autres vers Lacville. Ils n'avaient plus le choix maintenant, ils allaient devoir y trouver refuge.

Melda finit par s'arrêter pour regarder derrière elle. La montagne était en feu. La cité des nains avait été envahie, eux aussi devaient être en pleine débandade. Les flammes du dragon recouvraient Dale et la cité d'Erebor. Leur couleur rouge et leur chaleur étaient si fortes qu'elles teintaient le glacier. Non, pire, elles le faisaient fondre. On aurait dit que la montagne versait des larmes de sang pour toutes les victimes du dragon.

L'enfant baissa les yeux vers l'oiseau qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains.

« N'aie pas peur, je te soignerai. Bard et moi, on a survécu grâce à toi, petit messager de Dale… » dit l'enfant avec douceur.

L'oiseau répondit par un chant plus doux et calme, comme s'il avait compris ses paroles et lui faisait confiance.

« Melda, dépêche-toi ! » cria Bard.

L'enfant obéit et courut rejoindre son cousin et son oncle.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je me suis inspirée du passage de Bilbon où Barde tue le dragon Smaug avec une flèche noire héritée de son père. Une grive l'aide à ce moment-là, vous vous souvenez ? Et ce qui est dit sur le lien entre les gens de Dale et les grives est tiré du livre, c'est Tolkien qui l'a dit ! J'ai donc imaginé ce passage qui se déroule à Dale, peu avant que Smaug prenne la ville d'assaut. _


End file.
